


T'was the Date to be Interrupted

by SlitheredFromEden



Series: Merlin & Arthur's 15 days 'till Christmas [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur has sensitive nipples, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Dinner, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, morgana is annoying too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An in depth from 'Fa La La La Feels ' I guess you need to read that first...<br/>This is the dinner date and sexy times portion of my previous drabble/one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	T'was the Date to be Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> I think I've done justice  
> Enjoy my prettiest perverts.

Arthur's black tie was well adjusted against his crisp white blouse. His dark gray slacks were working wonder on his ass, Merlin had to mentally slap himself. 

"You look amazing, Merlin." 

"Thanks, Arthur." Arthur flushed a bright red. 

"Oi, Rudolph, you're red is a blaze." Arthur snickered. 

"Fuck you, I'm going home." Merlin sighed dramatically. 

"No. Babe, stay." Arthur shoved Merlin into a chair. "I made dinner and you're going to eat it." 

"Ooooh WOW." Merlin said sarcastically as Arthur plopped the plate in front of Merlin. "Spaghetti." 

"You've cut your options short, Mr. Vegetarian." Arthur scolded his date. "You've brought this amongst yourself." 

"I apologize, sir Pendragon." Merlin picked up his fork and swirled his spaghetti. 

"Thanks for coming," Arthur grabbed Merlin's free hand. 

"Thanks for the invitation." Merlin leaned over the table and pecked other man on his cheek. "You're the best spaghetti maker ever." 

Merlin chuckled when Arthur visibly keened at the praise. 

"Oh, today at work your dad came by." Merlin shuddered. "After you left." 

"What did he want?" Arthur groaned. 

"Beats me," Merlin said mouth full of mouth watering spaghetti "Mordred got to him first." 

"Poor Mordred." Arthur chuckled. 

"More like poor Uther." Merlin corrected. 

There was sudden banging on the door. Arthur excused himself, walked out of the dining room. 

"Morgana? WHAT are you doing here?" Merlin heard Arthur hiss. 

"Arthur, I have to tell you about Leon." The voice-Morgana said. "He said he loved me after we went to that play that I forced him into going to. He is such a great kisser." 

"Morgana, I'm in a middle of a date," Arthur's voice and foot steps neared. 

"Ooooh, who is he?" Morgana's eyes gleamed once she spotted Merlin. 

"I'm Merlin." Merlin extended his hand. 

Morgana gripped it happily "Morgana Pendragon." 

"Nice to meet you, Morgana." 

"How did you meet? Was it romantic? Did you guys fu-" 

"MORGANA! PLEASE LET ME HAVE MY DATE IN PEACE!"

 "I'll be quiet, I promise." Morgana imitated a zipping motion across her lips. 

"Get out!" Arthur pointed to the door. 

"I'll go, but I'll be back." Morgana promised before vanishing. Arthur locked the door so she couldn't sneak back in. 

"Jeez, when thought Mordred was annoying." Arthur sighed, taking his seat in front Merlin. 

"It must be the whole dark hair and blue eyes thing." Merlin snorted. 

"Merlin," Arthur mock gasped. "Should I be worried? You do fit the description." 

"Shut up, prat." 

"Ouch, you wound me." Arthur laughed. 

Merlin pushed his chair back, his eyes not leaving Arthur's when he places himself on his lap. Merlin doesn't hesitate to kiss Arthur's neck up to his lips. 

"You have a gorgeous laugh." Merlin murmured, his lips barely leaving Arthur's. 

"Mmm," Arthur hummed happily. 

Merlin licked at Arthur's mouth, begging for an entrance. Arthur's mouth hot, and their tongues wrestled for dominance. Arthur gave in, letting Merlin explore his mouth. 

"Wanna take this your your room?" Merlin rubbed Arthur's chest up and down. Arthur stifled a moan. "Ah, sensitive nipples?" 

"Y-yes." 

"Oh, Arthur. We are going to have so much fun." 

 Arthur smirked, Merlin gripped Arthur's tie and lead him to the room that was Arthur's. Merlin undid Arthur's tucked shirt and slowly unbottoned it, teasing Arthur as we went.

Arthur was in a daze, by the time Merlin removed his belt and undid his button and zipper. Merlin dragged his elegant long members over his abdomen. Arthur quivered underneath his touch. 

"Fuck me," Arthur growled out. 

"All in good time, Arthur." Merlin removed his own shirt. Arthur wanted to run his tongue over ever inch of that beautiful pale skin. Moaning slipped from Merlin's mouth, Arthur gasped as he saw what Merlin was doing. The sly devil was stroking himself. 

"You're so beautiful, Merlin." Arthur inched closer to Merlin. Arthur wanted to touch Merlin but in the same time he didn't want to disturb Merlin. 

"You enjoying yourself," Arthur licked his lips. 

"I want to fuck you when I'm as hard as a rock." Merlin choked out. 

Arthur's own cock twitched at that. Arthur set his member free, grabbing his own and Merlin's. He held them in his bigger hand and jerked both cocks against each other. 

Merlin was moan frantically at the friction. "Ah! Arthur, so good. Feels so good." 

"Just for you." Arthur murmured against Merlin's long neck. "Anything for you." 

"On your back, then." Merlin ordered. "You have lube?"

"To your right." Arthur smiled, falling on his back. Merlin settled Arthur's legs on his shoulders. He lubed up his hard cock, Arthur's eyes were wide and eager. 

"Aahh, so tight." Merlin said softly. "Just for me, right?" 

Arthur nodded frantically, Merlin awarded him with a deep thrust, followed by another then another. Arthur was a beautiful mess, his knuckles white from gripping his sheet tightly. 

Arthur's cock was so hard it physically hurt. He knew his orgasm was nearing but ignoring it. He wanted this to last longer. But the way Merlin is making feel, it will be sooner than he thinks. 

 "Merlin, I don't think I can hold it much longer." Arthur gave in. Arthur's orgasm was much of a surprise to himself then it was to Merlin. 

Merlin pulled out, traced some cum off Arthur's chest and sucked it in. Arthur wrapped his fingers around Merlin's cock. He tugged a few times, before Merlin's own orgasm released. 

Both men laid side by side, panting and glistening with sweat. They shared a look of promise and bliss. 

There was a creek from the out side of the room. The front door slammed shut. 

"Oi, Arthur! You know very well a locked door can't keep me out." Morgana's all to familiar voice echoed down the hall. 

"Oh for all that's holy." Arthur facepalmed. Merlin just snickered at Arthur's pain. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> See ya tomorrow.


End file.
